ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))
Participants LiskaTwisted ((Kurama Inuzuka)) llSuperMarioll ((Hikari Uchiha)) xYukiAtsukox((Atsuko Yuki)) Zyphio ((Zyphio Aburame)) TakedaMiyuki Kirigakure RP LiskaTwisted: -in the morning i woke again from my bed, today i decided to train in the four legs jutsu, it seemed there was no ninja in my family who couldn’t preform it, i was not going to be the only one i walked to the bathroom before jumping in the shower , i made my way to the kitchen before grabbing a few energy bars ,grabbing pups as well, before i walked out the doors i looked to pup and whistled , i waited for him before exiting the house. Makeing my way down the trail i decided to jog. sending small amounts of chakra from my feet and releasing it to guide myself faster i looked back for pup , seeing him i smiled knowing we both were getting stronger since becomeing genin just feeling the changes, even though much hasn’t happened.. i made my way to the training feild as i secured my wrist weights and ankle weights on. i moved myself to a tree on the feild resting for a moment before i looked to pup. i threw a kunai up and to him then clapped my hands "transform" – LiskaTwisted: (Post for Pup )- "BARK" was heard as i woke up i shook out my fur as i watched kurama move to the bathroom. i shook my tail in anticipation today was training and i couldnt wait i ran around the house eventually makeing it to my food bowl and ate after that i drank some water by this time kurama already moved to the kitchen after a minute i heard him whistel...time to go ... i ran past him out the door before turning and sitting waiting for him to hurry up. as he started running i took in his chakra as he built it building it into my paws running as well.i was behind him keeping my pace. i watched him lean against the tree, as he then released his chakra i heard him speak ....transform... thats my cue. i released my chakra as well as my body began to morph to match his, i jumped caght the kunie makeing a downward thrust at kurama we was training hard today , that means all out . he wanted to train in his four legs jutsu and i was determined to help him.- LiskaTwisted: -i looked up to see pups actions. my eyes slightly nerrowed as he struck downward with his kunie. i quikly drew another before catching his with mine holding it there for a moment i smirked to him. " okay pup you need to help me here "leaning against the tree i thrusted off of it knocking him back away from me, i watched him slide on his feet across the ground before he placed the kunie in his mouth moveing to the four legs position that he always assumed. i copied his actions before centering my chakra ...inuzuka style: four legs... i said in my mind as i tried to distribute the chakra in body to fully consume it. i felt the reaction as my eyes began to nerrow my hands began to even feel hot from the chakra balence moveing to them, as i began to move tword him i moved on all fours. feral...instinktive ... i liked it...i took a few steps and fell over. before the jutsu withered out. it seemed i tried to pump to much chakra into useing it and substaining Pup in his transformed state i began to huff and breath heavy as i looked over to pup.- LiskaTwistedLiskaTwisted : (post for pup)-i pressed my kunie hard to Kurama's as i looked back into his eyes i listened to him before feeling his feet into my chest it sent me flying backwards i flipped and landed on my feet i skid across the ground for a few feet before stopping , i moved down and assumed my attack position as i looked to kurama i knew he was going to attempt the four legs. i moved my nails and dug into the dirt as i watched him, i growled at him before i watched him begin to charge . i then tilted my head feeling his chakra move from my as i reverted back to my original form. i ran to him before digging into his flak pocket for an energy bar. i gave it to him as i watched him take and eat it- LiskaTwisted: -i took the energy bar as i ate a peice from it , sitting up i looked to pup " this is gonna take some work" i looked to him and smiled. "how about we just work on it a diffrent way " i crossed my legs and began to build my chakra to my center pup moved onto my lap and began to growl as we passed the chakra between each other. i could start to feel the power over take me once again,... the feral insticts .... feeling my blood boiling once again my hands would begin to sweat again as i felt my nails extend. i moved my hands down digging them into the ground aas my K-9 teeth grew out and eyes nerrowed again i loved the feeling it had made me feel stronger then i ever had. it seemed as though the world had slowed down around me pup moved off my lap as i looked to him,"transform" he then turned into his copy of me once again as he took his stance. i shifted myself up takeing it as well. the movement once again drained me before i fell i then looked to pup as i slammed my fist into the ground in frustration, he reverted back to his wolf form "GAHH" .. we can do this... i thought to myself looking to pup, he was looking drained as well.- LiskaTwisted: -i finished the half open energy bar before standing up i bdarted tword the nearest tree before shifting my chakra to my feet ....chakra controll... i thought as i began to move up the tree. i grabbed the first branch i could reach before planting my feet to the tree....3...2...1... i let go of the branch and poketed my hands trying to use just chakra to grip to the side of the tree. i had my eyes closed trying to keep the chakra at the right percent to my feet as to not chip the bark from it it was stay on the tree or fall and not like the hit at the bottom. i was about 10 foot up, not to high but high enough for the fall itself to hurt i kept my eyes closed as pup sat at the trunk of it growling to keep the chakra flow beteen us steady. helping me grip – llSuperMarioll: -After having to train by himself for a few hours with some unknown guy coming in disrupting his training. He decides to get back to training once again. After taking a long nap on top of a roof in the compound, he sits up and stretches. He looks around and to the east he sees a snow storm coming.- "Ahh crap...oh well..." -He gets up and flips the hood up on his winter robe and ventures east heading into the storm. He feels a few flakes of snow and then soon get bombarded with a shitload of snow.- "Nyaaaaah...." -He holds his hood down as he continues to the east. About a half an hour later, he sees two sillouttes and walks closer. He makes them out in being Kirigakure ninja seeing their bands.- "Hello. Training I see?" -He says to them both.- LiskaTwisted: - i felt a cool breeze hit me as i opened my eyes. i few snow flakes hit me in the face as i groaned...this just makes it even better i suppose... i thought to myself as i started to lose my grip on the tree, my feet slowly slideing down the bark i build up more chakra trying to stay on the damp trunk as i then break into the tree , my eyes widen as i begin to fall. i tumbled through the air before flipping ,landing on my feet i let out a sigh of releif as i looked back to the tree i seen the endentions my chakra had made into the tree , i turned back and looked to pup before chuckling i took my hands from my pockets and pet pup , my left hand would reach back removeing another kunie from my pouch. takeing the one from pups mouth i held it in the other hand i held then in a reverse style much like someone would in a street fight . the blades pointed out instead of in. i then looked back to the tree, ....wonder if sensei would get mad if we trained enough to cut this down... i shrugged and moved to it the snow was getting heavier by the second as my toes started to get cold. i sent chakra to them to keep them insolated as i got back to the tree, i would raise my kunie right hand first digging it into the tree then left, before letting go of the kunie i clapped my hands together "transform Pup" , he once again turned into a copy of me, as i moved to grab the kunie once again . i heard a voice as i turned . pup doing the same i adjusted my waist band and looked to the other who had entered the training grounds. with a nod i would reply as well as pup barking " yeah chakra controll, kinda just set up a challenge for me and pup to complete but , you can join, maybe we can think of something else to aspire to " i said as i then sit in the dry spot the chakra from my feet had made.- llSuperMarioll: -He would scratch the back of his head.- "Chakra control hmm? I pretty much got that down so far...I can help you out there...what was your goal in this challenge you set up for yourself? I mean like theres a bunch of different ways to train your chakra control, you know..?" -He looks to the them both...Was one of them a clone? He shakes his head slightly waiting for his responce.- LiskaTwisted: -i shook my head in disbeleif , since i seemed to have so much trouble with my chakra , the other ninja saying he had it down just drove me more to want to train harder. i lifted my hand and pointed to the tree where the kunie was sticking out from " well im hopeing with thoes kunie and some well place chakra release's i can eventually knock that tree down " i paused for a minute as i looked to Pup in his clone form " all while retaining the man beast clone jutsu. and of course not freezing to death in this snow fall " i looked up and shook my head " its abit abnormal wouldnt you say" i then looked back to him for a second before turning to the tree grabbing the kunie " if you have anything better id like to hear it " i said digging the kunie back into the bark , chipping away at it.- llSuperMarioll: "Well first off step back for a second..." -He faced where the hill was leading to the river. He would motion his hands quickly; Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" -He inhales deeply as chakra builds up in his lungs and blows it all out as it quickly converts to fire. The fireball would run across the ground melting the snow all the way to the hill and the frozen river and quickly evaporates melting part of the surface ice.- "For starters...let's work our way up to rougher terrian once you get the hang of doing normal techniques, alright?" -He looks to him and wonders.- "By the way, whats your name..?" LiskaTwisted: -i stepped back for a moment and watched him, he was quik at his hand signs i was hardly able to keep up before watching him. i watched as the fire moved from him and melted away the snow i was sorta awe struck as i looked to Pup. i shook my head again ....who...is this kid... i wasnt sure the level of attack that was but it looked powerful.i boasted myself trying to hide my surprise smirking to him, i lifted my hand to my chest pressing my thumb to it "your looking at the future beast Sage: Kurama Inuzuka," i liked my self proclaimed title i then pointed to Pup , "that is my faithful companion Pup." he nodded his head still being in his clone form i tilted my head as i looked him over i then smiled and walked next to him after his fireball jutsu disappated pup moveing beside me, " and you are ?" i then looked over where the attack hit looking to the damage- llSuperMarioll: "Ahh yes..Inuzuka's...I've read about you all in school...Heh...cool..." -He rubs the back of his head as he listens to him wanting to be a somebody...just like him...what a coincidence...- "Name's Hikari Uchiha..." -He looks to the "companion" with a little smirk.- "I find it interesting how animals can perform such jutsu...it's actually pretty cool to me...Anyway, cmon we got lots of work to do." -He walks down the path he opened up with his fire style jutsu and slid down the hill gently as he reaches the edge of the river. He waited for him to come down and gave instructions.- "What you should be doing first is walking up and down this steep hill while concentrating your chakra to the bottoms of your feet. I cleared a path for you and warmed up the ground so the snow wont stick to it for a bit. So go on and try it for a bit. I'll be watching." -He crosses his arms as he stands aside watching carefully- LiskaTwisted: -i listened to him , closeing my eyes for a minute ....ive heard of that clan...but where.... i thought to myself before following him down the hill, i jumped and skidded down the enbankment moveing to slide right beside him, Pup followed close behind i looked up the hill and moved forward sending the chakra to my feet to grip the surface....he's acting like a sensei.... maybe i should help him practice to at some point also..... i smirked a moved up the hill more building the chakra into my feet and ankles as i did i clung to the loose light dirt along the side as i made my way to the top , i moved down my hand helping pup it drained me slightly more in this state simply because Pup needed to feed from my chakra as well to use his grip on the side of the hill. i felt it beat me down just alittle as i placed my hands on my knee's " we will get this bud." again i slid down the hill preforming the climb once again this time i moved faster , ...if this is gonna work we have to beat ourselves down pup ... i said to myself but communicating to him.. this was our trademark in the inuzuka family, why we cooperate so well pup started moveing faster as well. again we made it to the top.- LiskaTwisted: -i sat at the top of the hill for a moment before looking around at the snow that just seemed to pile up around the burnt area of land. i looked down the hill again launching myself off the edge i skid down it once again, looking to Pup in his cloned form as he sat at the top "get down here" i yelled before he jumped down as well. i then turned to him and smiled " so ill race you to the top." i paused for a minute " whoever wins gets carried home" pup nodded and i laughed."....3...2..1 GO!" i yelled and darted Pup keeping right on me as i moved the chakra to my feet again , we both rushed up the steep surface we landed at the top pup first then me. i looked to him and shook my head" okay okay your faster " i laughed and moved from the edge again , i sat pulling out another energy bar before eating it, giveing pup one of his. i was working hard now to substain his clone form i was pushing my own limits, we hadnt trained once today without him being in clone form and the stress we was pushing through was very noticable - xYukiAtsukox: -After falling asleep from being exhausted last night, I wake up, still in my clothes. Looking to the clock I jerk myself up. sitting there for a moment.- "Damn it, I'm late!" -I mutter to myself in almost a growl. Getting up I walk into the bather room, and jump in the shower, turning the water on, not letting it be to hot. I quickly finish up,jumping out, and drying myself off. I throw my wet hair up in a pony tail, and I brush my teeth. Looking to the mirror once more, i smile slighty, "Another day on training.." -I say to myself.- "Lets have a good day shall we?" -I laugh at myself for a moment. Leaning down I grip onto the cup of Ink, Looking to my neck band, I reach for it grasping it, I pull it over my head letting it lay there. Straping my Bokken on, I turn to the door.- "Here we go.." -I whisper.Opening the door, I walk out, and close it behind me, before locking it. I jump off the deck, onto the grass, and I smile looking aorund- "What a nice day it is!" I said outloudFeeling the wind blow, I hold my arms out, and look to my feet, Seeing the dust pof up, from every step I took, watching it blow away in the wind. Not realizing it,I run into a fence, I look up seeing that I am at the village. I walk threw looking to all the people, and I smile to them. Walking out of the village, I start to jog,I let my focus go back in front of me, seeing the training ground in the distance. My pace goes aster, as I go into a sprint. Seeing people, I smile. As I get closer,I see Kurama, and Hikari. I run up to then, and smile again- "Hey guys.. Sorry I'm late.." -I glance to them.- "So what are we doing?" LiskaTwisted: -i sat on the ground looking to Pup, " so you want to try again with the Four legs?" pup would growl and kneel down next to me i crossed my legs exhaleing deeply to concentrate my chakra Pup would growl again building his chakra as we passed it between us. i clasped my hands together the hair on the back of my neck would rise...this feeling is amazing... the feral feeling overwhelmed me again. , my nailes would begin to grow along with my K-9 teeth i growled as a raspy huff moved from my chest i broke contact with my hands as i moved to the four legs stance pup moveing right beside me , his k-9 teeth would bare as well as i then dashed , moving a few steps on all fours my stride extended as my chakra broke, pup reverted back to his wolf form before i skidded scross the ground, " DAMNIT" i slammed my hand into the ground before looking up to see an unfamillure face. i then stood abit embarrassed of my failure , beyond that i seen Atsuko just makeing me more embarassed. i sighed as pup walked up to me and nuzzled into me i sat up and glanced to Atsuko. "Hey as far as anyone else, i dont know. but me and pup has been training since sunup."- i looked to the other again before scratching the back of my head- xYukiAtsukox: -I nod looking down to Kurama, and smile. I twist abit, digging into my bad, pulling out the weights. Latching them to my ankles and wrists. I look to the others for a moment, and smirk- "Imma warm up.." -I say wuith a smile. I start to jog, looking to the sky again, as I notice it starts to snow, heavy. I raise a brow, looking down to the ground, seeing a part with snow, and half melted away. I shake my head to myself, and keep jogging. Letting my pace go faster, I turn, and sprint back. Running past Kurama, I turn, and sprint in the other direction again. Letting my body warm up, I smile.- Zyphio: -I wake up in my room. This time the sunlight did not pour in as it has done before. The sky was clouded. As I looked out my window, I noticed that snow that fell from the sky in abundance. It littered the floor and covered the village in white. As I looked at the clock, I noticed that once again I was about to be late for another meeting with the team. I ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair the way I liked it. I went back to my room and started to get dressed while at the same time I was attemtpting to leave the house. While in my room, I threw on my coat, shirt, underwear. I struggle trying to put on my pants while going down the stairs. I trip on the second to last step and fall on my shoulder.- "Ow!" -I get up, put the pants on completely, and make my way towards the door. I grab my shoes and bolt through the village sprinting as fast as my feet will carry me. This time I do not take the time to greet the village people on my way there. I head into the forest and make my way towards the gates of the training grounds. I stand outside the gates for a moment and take a breather. Once I am good and ready, I head into the training grounds.- "Hello everyone." -I walk in a bit nervous because I was so late.- LiskaTwisted: i switched myself around as i stood. i watched as Atsuko ran around before a famillure yet, unfamillure scent come to my nose....is that the aburame kid.. i thought to myself as i turned my eyes catching the sillohette i lifted my hand and waved as i then focaused my chakra again "transform" pup converted to my copy once again "weve kept this up all day bud we need to keep you in this form as long as possable" he nodded and growled again as Zyphio walked closer . i smirked to him and laughed speaking abit sarcasticly " about time you joined us" i shook my head and held out my hand to him adjusting the weights on my wrists as pup made his way back to my feet – llSuperMarioll: "Hmm?" -He jumps over where they were and lands next to Kurama and waves to the newcomer.- "Hello there..." -He looks to Kurama then back at the person.- "Yeah I was lending my knowledge in Chakra Control to him...helping him control it better...Which means we should continue on. Right, Kurama?" -He notices another person some in and waves again.- "Yo." -He turns his attention back to Kurama- "Cmon I want to go over something with you." -He walked back down to the hill and slid.- "See the thing is you want to take your time and concentrate. Its not about running or racing to see who does it first, you know? As boring as it is, its how I learned. With patience and practice. So lets just slow down the pace a bit and work our way up, ok?" -He speaks to him in a calm manner.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would slow down and stop, looking to Zyphio, and smile.- "Hey, it's nice to see you again.. hope your ready to train some." -I turn, and stand there for a moment. I raise my hands near my face, and focus on my chakra. I stay in that stance for a few. I then look up and smile. Watching the snow fall. I realse my arms, and drop them. I raise a brow, looking over to Kurama, and Hikari. Leaning forward, I start to jog again.- Zyphio: -As I enter into the training grounds, I am quickly greeted by Kurama. I jump a little at his quick response to my presence. i was caught off quard by it. I look at his hand, and then reach out mine. I shake his hand and give him a shy smile.- "Yeah...ugh...I overslept. Will you excuse me for a moment?" -Before I begin my training, I take notice of the stranger and give him a nod.- "Hello." -I then look towards Atsuko and smile.- "I am as ready as I think I will be." -I look at the three of them. I am feeling a bit more confident and alert than when I first walked in.- "What do you all need me to do?" TakedaMiyuki: - I smirk as I watch them from behind the tree. My Silent Killing technique, I have been using ever since I got here...the snowflakes cloaking my presence as well....yet I have no doubt that Pup caught onto my smell. However.. I bribed him with sweet biscuits whenever Kurama was not looking. I smile slightly as I look at the sun, noting the time for everyone to be heading back into the village. The snow was going to get chaotic in a few more minutes...maybe by the time we head over there.-" Ok. Guys. Time to move out."- I notice that Zyphio just arrived into the grounds but...it truly is time to go. I walk from behind the shadow that the tree had provided for me as I lean against it for a few seconds until they notice my presence. I then smile at them all but I do not give them time to say their hellos. -" Let's move out....Race ya, last one to the village gets snowed in!" - I shout as I scoop up pup into my arms before turning around and kicking off from the ground. I lan onto the nearest tree as I feel pups soft tongue onto my fingers. I smile as I look back slightly before speeding up to the village, the group of Genin chasing after me...Zyphio, Atsuka, Hikari, and...Kurama...wanting to get into their warm beds before the snow hits. I hold pup close to me as I lean forward and pick up speed. Arriving at the village in less than fifteen minutes, I await for the Genin, mostly for Kurama to give pup back to him.- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207